


Rest, Be Content With Us

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Obi-Wan reunites with Chirrut and Baze.





	Rest, Be Content With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritLarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/gifts).



"So you're alive. Still."

With a small smile on his face, Obi-Wan turned to meet the unimpressed gaze of one Baze Malbus, who raised a thick eyebrow at whatever the man saw at that moment.

Unprepared for it, Obi-Wan tried to suppress the flinch at the gentle brush against his mental barriers. Which he failed at judging by the brief look of hurt that quickly crossed Baze's face before the Guardian looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"Come, Kenobi. We must go," Baze said as he reached for Obi-Wan's arm.

"Wait. Where -" Obi-Wan started to ask as Baze cut him off.

"Now," Baze commanded, squeezing Obi-Wan's elbow to silence him.

They squeezed through back alley roads and the noisy crowds around the Temple quarter that housed the Guardians. No one glanced at them as a foreboding Baze dragged a cloaked Obi-Wan through the Temple and into the Guardian quarters.

"Rest, we will protect you," Baze said as he shoved Obi-Wan into an uninhabited bed.

He wakes up the next day to find Chirrut and Baze sitting calmly beside the bed, drinking hot tea. As he sat up, Chirrut calmly reached out holding a steaming teacup towards Obi-Wan with a small grin, while Baze watched them both.

"Here Obi-Wan. Drink and be content with us."


End file.
